There are several semiconductor crystallization methods, in which a solid feedstock of various form factors has to be melted. For methods like Float Zone, continuous Czochralski and electromagnetic casting crystal growth, it is generally difficult to provide a high purity, closely metered stream of melted silicon, and many solutions instead choose to feed in small pieces of solid silicon. The Float Zone method can also use high cost polysilicon rods, but it is desirable to have a melting apparatus that can melt a range of feedstock without introducing impurities and deliver that melted feedstock in a closely metered flow.
Devices for melting silicon are disclosed in US 2010/0095883 A1, U.S. Pat. No. 7,655,089 B2, US 2010/0037815 A1 and US 2011/0185963 A1.